


this might sting

by Al_D_Baran



Series: Dark Voltron Fics [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, Bugs & Insects, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Mommy Kink, Not Beta Read, Other, Oviposition, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Telepathy, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: It’s such a lovely voice. He blinks slowly, curious to meet the stranger that speaks to him so clearly. She must be close. So close…--Or in which Keith gets fucked by a Giant Hornet Wasp Queen Alien.





	this might sting

**Author's Note:**

> needed a practice to oil my writing gears

When Red crashes planet side, Keith thinks little of it.

He calls for help, receives static and decides to leave the cockpit in hope of finding something to strengthen the signal of his beached ship, more annoyed than scared. His helmet’s visor reads an atmosphere remarkably similar to Earth, with oxygen levels being almost the same as their blue planet, if not a little higher. Nothing dangerous.

The beautiful magenta flora is tempting to trek through as he tries to contact everyone else, trying Shiro first, then Hunk, then Allura and Coran, then Pidge. As a last-ditch effort, he tries Lance, who was surely just behind him when he fell to this unknown world.

Red’s informed him of a station a little up North. Maybe he can contact the Castle Ship there?

He takes off his helmet upon feeling the heat. His hair’s stuck to his forehead and Keith grunts, regretting not having a change of more appropriate clothes for his little ballad when he can feel a river of sweat running down his back.

_Come closer._

That’s when he hears it.

A soft, melodious female voice.

Keith turns around.

“Who, who’s there?”

It’s such a lovely voice. He blinks slowly, curious to meet the stranger that speaks to him so clearly. She must be close. So close…

_Closer, kitten._

Keith notices her a minute later.

She’s a wasp, giant and black in colour, matte and muscular with her wings neatly folded behind her back. Her sectioned abdomen is admirably large, her legs thin and numerous as she pitter-patters towards him, closing the distance with what seems to be the equivalent of batting her lashes.

She smells so sweet. Not unlike sugar and honey.

There’s something motherly about her. Keith finds himself speechless, defenceless as her antennas feel his face.

_You are quite the surprise. You’re perfect – just what I was looking for._

He… he is perfect? Keith feels blushingly bashful at the compliment, noticing a little belatedly how uncharacteristically he is behaving. But there’s nothing to fear, he knows, nothing to fear from the Lady in front of him. She… has to be a queen. And there’s not a thing to fear from Queens, he thinks, thinking of Allura as the wasp lifts her mandible to his face, as if to smell him.

_You don’t need all this, do you?_

Oh, his armour. Keith nods. He’s not in battle, he doesn’t need the breastplate or the greaves, nor does he need the vambrace or the cuisse… He sheds everything and the under suit that sticks to his skin, to the delight of his companion. She rubs her forearms with her attention sliding to his stomach, the tiniest hint of pudge over it that she feels with her antennas.

_Just as I thought. What a lovely little womb._

Keith shudders as she steps around him. Keith notices the wetness that soaks his thighs and wonders if he should run before the idea is squashed.

_There’s nothing to be afraid, kitten. Don’t you want to help me? I need someone to take care of my little ones._

Oh! Keith would want to do anything for her, for her approval. What would he do if she was disappointed in him? Keith wants to beg.

_Just for a little bit._

“Oh, please, please – I’d love to help,” he says, looking around to find the children. He’s not good with them but if it’s just for a little bit, he can try. “I’ll take great care of them,” Keith promises, voice pasty as his tongue feels too big and too dry for his mouth.

She seems pleased as her wings buzz lightly, making him sit down as her mandibles move without her making noises. Her front legs part his thighs to uncover his glistening folds, the tips of her paws opening him up, as if to inspect him, see if there was any blemishes.

 _They’ll be safe in there_ , she decides with pride in her voice. _Open up_.

Keith scrambles to his hands and knees, eager to please as he parts his legs, looking over his shoulder to notice the wasp’s large ovipositor coming out of her. She immediately shuts down his fear with a gentle tutting, guiding the spear-like tip of the turgid organ towards his open hole, pressing in with care as her limbs hold him down.

Keith cries out in bliss, feeling whatever is coating her cock seep through the delicate skin of his cunt and enter his blood stream. It feels pleasurable, hushing down his mind with a sensation of cotton-like trust as she opens him up with languid, shallow pushes and praises him endlessly.

_What a good kitty. Taking it so well for mommy. You’ll look so good, swollen with my little ones… so good._

She’s so large Keith should feel like he’s about to rip in two, sensing the quivers of his own cervix as the poison courses through him. She’s careful when she pushes in his womb, laying a few eggs at a time, the tickling sensation deep inside of him making the boy’s thighs quiver in pleasure as he comes around her.

_Taking it so well for me… look at you, getting so big with my children._

Keith dares a look down, watching his stomach grow bigger and bigger with each of his lover’s tender jabs, with each clutch of eggs. The lovemaking leaves him blissed out, the thing he recognizes as a poison he wants _more and more of_ making him think of the swell of his belly as his babies, even when he mutters, “oh, mommy”, as the wasp rubs her mandible across his neck, smearing something like saliva on his hair.

She’s not a parasite, Keith thinks then. She’s doing him an immense favour – she’s chosen him.

Keith comes again when she pulls out, sloppy and exhausted, laying a hand on his stomach to coo at his little ones. Keith looks up to his lover with expectant eyes, craving affection and love as the queen guides him to the floor.

_Rest now, sweetheart. You took it so well for mommy._

 

 

 

Keith forgets about the station.

He has something so much more important to do now.

Rest. Take it easy.

Just as his queen said. Keith takes to resting against her side while his body takes care of protecting the fragile eggs from the outside world, caressing his children with great care.

The wasp takes care of everything and makes sure he is well. She brought him just next to a safe creek to wash and drink and brings him all the fresh fruits that he needs, full of nutrients to help with a safe incubation. Keith is happy with his role, unsure of how much time is passing but aware of how quick it feels as he grows more and more swollen, body rapidly producing the right hormones.

He starts leaking milk nearly on the next day.

The eggs only needed a safe haven, didn’t they? Somewhere safe from danger.

What safer place would there be beside a womb? Keith doesn’t even need to do anything. The Queen knows exactly what to do. He doesn’t need to think about anything.

He wakes up on the seventh day to an odd sensation of emptiness, groggy as he sits up. The Queen is fretting next to him, wings buzzing as she taps her arms to the floor. Keith follows her stare to his inner thighs, where he can see two larva wriggles on the ground, still connected to him by a thin thread that both of them are already chewing with their tiny mouths.

They’re nearly translucent and Keith can see through them, captivated by their tiny yellow heads.

Another one comes out of him with Keith writhing at the ticklish sensation of their crawling, his body sensing the squirming of the jelly-like body. It’s quickly pushed out by another one, tumbling out of his body to join their siblings. As soon as they move, leaves and branches sticking to their bodies, they automatically start eating their umbilical cords.

Keith can’t help a sharp cry, mind clear with a sensation of fear.

He – doesn’t remember getting here or getting naked.

Doesn’t remember seeing his body change, fattening with this alien life inside of him. The Queen pushes him back down, the murmurs of the wings behind her making him want to get up and run. His body spasms as he tries to, tumbling back down as another comes out of him, dropping to the floor, just an inch away from where he's shoved down.

“Oh, God,” he breathes, transfixed on the horror before him. Tiny _maggots_ twisting out of him and eating their own flesh, burrowing into the ground and the leaves over it as soon as they are done. There seems to be hundreds of them, coming out of his cunt as the wasp holds him down. He can feel them, one by one, strolling through his cunt, bodies soft...

 _Keep calm_ , she orders, and Keith falls limp, feeling one of the grubs attempt to come back inside him, smearing leaves over his labia and ass. It feels odd – Keith hates it, whined as he tries to kick at the dirt underneath him. The Queen pushes it away with a hissing noise. Keith feels his entire body tense at the inhuman sound.

When the last one seems to come out, Keith stays as still as a corpse. His heart hammers in his chest, feeling like a mallet smashing over an anvil with how hard it beats, breathing hard as he shows his neck, trying to look submissive. Perhaps to appease her.

 _You did good,_ the wasp says. _I’ll remember your kindness._

She stands over the grubs’ burrows and stares at him.

Keith knows he’s overstayed his welcome.

There’s only one option left now.

Run.

_And don’t look back._

**Author's Note:**

> god i can't believe keef is a deadbeat dad  
> and don't forget: comments are great so please comment if you liked this!


End file.
